1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interrupter/ isolator assembly of the kind in which the interrupter is provided by a vacuum switch, and in which a conducting member connected to one contact of the switch, in use of the assembly, is movable to engage either an earth contact or an isolator contact, sometimes referred to as a bus-bar contact.
Such assemblies could find application, for example in some circuit breakers, fuse switches, and ring main units.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ring main units may, for example, incorporate a number of such assemblies disposed in three sections connected by busbars. Two sections are for connecting the unit into the ring main or for earthing the adjacent part of the ring main if required, and each incorporates an interrupter/isolator assembly for switching the busbars into or out of connection with the ring main. The third section forms a tee-off from the busbars through high voltage fuses to outgoing terminals, and incorporates a further interrupter/isolator assembly between each fuse and the respective busbar.